<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Lies by mdelpin, Oryu404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632318">White Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin'>mdelpin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404'>Oryu404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FT Dads AU - Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Father's Day, M/M, Magnolia Dads Club, Surprises, ftdadsau, ftslashseptember, prompt: coffeeshop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:46:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gildarts plans a surprise for Silver for Father's Day. He could just tell him... but where's the fun in that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gildarts Clive/Silver Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FT Dads AU - Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail Dads AU, Fairy Tail LGBTales, Slash September 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
“Why is the coffee machine in the trash?” Silver asked as he walked past what used to be a perfectly functioning appliance just the previous morning. 
</p><p>
“Because it’s a piece of crap that stopped working,” Gildarts replied calmly, handing him a glass of orange juice instead of the large mug of piping hot ambrosia he was used to.
</p><p>
“You can’t be serious,” Silver replied, looking down at the drink in his hand with absolute dismay. “What am I supposed to do with this?”
</p><p>
“Uhm, I’m gonna go out on a limb and say, drink it?” Gildarts gave him one of his not my problem looks, that Silver had absolutely not missed. 
</p><p>
He moved the glass up to his mouth, puckering his lips in distaste, but before he could drink it Gildarts grabbed the glass away from him.
</p><p>
“Oh for Chrissakes, if you’re going to be such a baby about it just go to the damn coffee shop and get some of your precious caffeine.”
</p><p>
“What the hell’s gotten into <em>you</em>?” Silver muttered, “I didn’t say a word.”
</p><p>
“You didn’t have to, I know you, remember? Now shoo, go,” Gildarts waved him off, “Oh, and bring me back one of those muffins.”
</p><p>
“Well Happy Father’s Day to you,” Silver grumbled.
</p><p>
“Oh, yeah, that’s right. That’s today, isn’t it?” Gildarts snapped  “I knew there was a reason I was prepping all this food.”
</p><p>
“You sound more like your mother every day,“ Silver sniped, getting ready to storm off to their bedroom and get dressed when he felt Gildarts grab him by the arm and tug him towards him.
</p><p>
Gildarts' lips were warm against his, and Silver immediately welcomed him, not willing to give up even one kiss after all the ones he’d missed out on over the years. The kiss was brief but it was enough to cool down Silver’s temper and when Gildarts smiled at him he couldn’t even remember what he’d been mad about in the first place.
</p><p>
“Happy Father’s Day,” Gildarts said, giving Silver’s arms a squeeze. 
</p><p>
The cold, hard metal from his prosthetic hand felt so different compared to the warmth of his skin, and it still jarred Silver even though he’d felt it on his body so many times already. It had been hard to get used to the prosthetics when they were first rediscovering each other, and even harder to see Gildarts without them.
</p><p>
“Stop making that face,” Gildarts thwapped him on the head, the metal making it smart more than usual. “Go get me that muffin if you want to make it up to me so damn much.”
</p><p>
“Right,” Silver snuck in one last kiss and rushed to get ready, the thought of his morning coffee feeding him the needed motivation.
</p><p>
“Don’t hurry back,” Gildarts smiled into his juice, feeling quite proud of himself. When Silver arrived at Magnolia Bean he would find Gray and Rogue waiting for him, and for once he would get to spend some quality time with his sons, without significant others and grandchildren in the mix.
</p><p>
As soon as he heard the garage door close he grabbed the coffee machine and put it back on its spot on the counter, continuing to prep food for the Father’s Day brunch they were hosting in a few hours.
</p><p>
“Happy Father’s Day, my love.” 
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord <a href="https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V">The Unholy Trinity</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>